An industry for authentication, identification and certification of collectables has gained prominence and certification companies such as the Professional Coin Grading Service (PCGS) and the Numismatic Guaranty Corporation (NGC) have developed protective collectable holders to protect collectable objects such as coins, stamps, currency, and baseball cards. They encapsulate the collectable object and provide a professional opinion for condition and authenticity. These certified holders usually contain a standard barcode and/or serial number that are used for processing and basic data storage. The information merely relates to the grade, date and denomination and fails to validate that the collectable object has not been deceptively switched with a similar like kind collectable object that is inferior in grade, damaged, or even counterfeit. Although the certification services provide a tamper resistant holder, there are documented cases of deceptive practices of removing the collectable object (e.g., coin) from one holder and utilizing the barcode label and grade of another certified holder to fraudulently represent a different and uncertified collectable. Additionally, the holder is designed to be small and portable which necessitates a small label that only allows for minimal marking space and certification information. Often times the owner would have a need to utilize a digital image of the collectable object in conjunction with the certification data for certification authentication, marketing, auction and internet sales, and insurance validation. Additionally, the owner or buyer of a collectable objector may want to know additional information relative to the collectable such as historical information, valuations, condition populations and other relevant information. Applicant believes that a better system for the protective housing, authentication and identification of collectable objects is needed.